Sparia FanFic
by SaarahJessica
Summary: Sparia Fan Fiction


Will you be my forever?

"Aria, c'mon! We're going to be late for school!" Spencer yelled out the window of her van. She regularly picked up her best friend, Aria Montgomery, from her house every morning and took her to school.

"Coming!" Aria replied, running out of her house and slamming the door behind her. She ran to Spencer's van and got inside. She buckled her seat belt and let out a big breath. "Sorry, I was running late. Dad and I got into a fight… again."

"Again? I'm sorry, Aria. Do you want to stay at my place tonight? I want to try to distract you so you don't have to feel stressed out from your parents." Spencer asked Aria, while driving to school. Spencer quickly took a glace over at Aria. She thought Aria was so beautiful. Secretly, Spencer had a huge crush on Aria. She was too scared to admit it because no one knew that she was gay. Also, she feared rejection from Aria. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Of course, thanks for asking. I love you, Spence," Aria replied, smiling at Spencer.

"Love you too, Aria," Spencer said. She held her glance on Aria just a moment to long and Aria caught her looking at her. Spencer whipped her head away and focused on the road, hoping Aria wouldn't say something sarcastic.

"Like what you see?" Aria asked, laughing as she twisted a strand of her long brown hair with her fingers.

"Maybe…" Spencer answered, giggling softly. "We're here." Both girls got out of the car and walked into Rosewood High together. Spencer walked just a step behind Aria so she could admire her. _Damn, she is so beautiful_ Spencer thought. She said goodbye to Aria as she set off to her next class.

Six hours later, school was done and Spencer and Aria were heading to Spencer's house for the night. "Tonight will be fun," Spencer exclaimed.

"I hope so. I haven't had fun in a long time," Aria replied softly.

Spencer smiled at Aria's words. She pulled into the drive way at her house and stopped the car. Both her and Aria got out and walked into her house. Spencer ran up to her room and Aria followed. Spencer sat in the middle of her bed and lied down. She really wanted to tell Aria how she felt. So badly, but she did not know how to say it. Spencer's chest rose and fell as she was breathing deeply. Aria sat beside spencer on the bed and turned her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Spence? Your heart is beating really fast," Aria stated, worried about her friend.

"It's just… Aria I have feelings for you. And I don't mean as a best friend. I mean as more than that. I've felt like this for years now but I've been too scared to tell you. I know you probably don't feel the same way as I do, but I needed to tell you that so badly. I really hope this doesn't ruin anything between us. You're just… you're so beautiful, Aria. Everything about you is beautiful. I'm in love with you" Spencer said as she looked at Aria. She was breathing heavily; waiting for Aria's response.

"Oh my god… Spencer, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I've felt the same way towards you for three years. Three full years I've been in love with you but I've been too scared to tell you because I was so sure you didn't like me that way," Aria replied excitedly, looking into Spencer's big brown eyes.

"Seriously? Aria, you don't realize how happy you just made me. I'm so relived. Well, I guess I should ask you the question I've been dying to ask you for years… will you be my girlfriend, Aria?" Spencer asked hopefully. She was looking into Aria's eyes passionatly, however her eyes fell down to Aria's big pink lips. She wanted to kiss her so damn badly.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Spence," Aria replied. She inched closer to Spencer. Aria put her hand on Spencer's cheek and began to caress it softly with her thumb. She slid closer to spencer on the bed until there was no space between them. The only space between them was the two inches between their lips that Aria so hungrily wanted to close. She looked into Spencer's eyes and Spencer looked into hers. Aria's eyes fluttered close as she closed the two inch gap between their lips. Aria's lips ever so softly brushed against Spencer's. Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria's neck, pulling her body on top of hers. Aria embraced the new position by putting one leg on either side of Spencer, while she kissed her girlfriend passionately. Spencer slid her tongue into Aria's mouth while she was kissing her lips. Aria began to deepen the kiss. She kissed Spencer roughly; her tongue colliding with hers. Aria pulled away long enough to slide Spencer's shirt over her head and throw it onto the floor. Aria looked down at Spencer's chest and saw a black and white lace bra covering her breasts. Aria bit her lip softly, then proceeded to unhook Spencer's bra. Once her bra was off, Aria tilted her head down and took Spencer's nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it and nibbled on it lightly. Spencer's head fell back against a pillow as soon as Aria took her nipple into her mouth. Spencer let out a soft, quite moan. Aria used her hands to unbutton Spencer's bands and slide them off. She let go of Spencer's nipple and began to slowly trail little kisses down her body until she reached the top of Spencer's panties. Aria used her teeth to drag her panties off. She then kissed the upper insides of her thighs. She dragged her tongue across Spencer's wet pussy. "Ohh," Spencer cried out the moment Aria's tongue made contact with her pussy. Aria flicked her tongue against Spencer's pussy while she used her thumb to rub Spencer's clit in a circular motion. Aria then used her free hand to insert two fingers deep into her pussy. She moved them slowly, in and out. "Faster… Harder," Spencer begged, looking down at Aria. Spencer was in complete ecstasy and was ready to submit to her Girlfriend. Aria thrusted her fingers in and out of Spencer's delicate pussy. Aria looked seductively up at spencer as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. Aria knew Spencer was almost at her climax so she decided to turn things up a notch. Aria slowly pulled her fingers out of spencer's pussy and grabbed a strap-on from her bag. Aria giggled and strapped the strap on around her waist. "Hope you like this, Spence," Aria whispered seductively to spencer before roughly thrusting the dildo inside of spencer's pussy. "Aria! Ahh…" Spencer cried, moving her hips against the dildo, trying to match Aria's fast pace. Aria thrusted her hips; resulting in the dildo deeply penetrating Spencer. Spencer was breathing heavily as her climax began to build up. "Aria.. I'm almost their..." Spencer cried out to Aria. Aria moved her hips at a fast pace. She was breathing heavily as she continuously hit the dildo against Spencer's g-spot to help her get off. She could feel Spencer's pussy begin to clamp down deeply on the dildo and her body begin to shake. Spencer was moaning Aria's name loudly as she gave into the amazing pleasure her girlfriend was giving her. Spencer began to cum all over the dildo that Aria was relentlessly thrusting into Spencer's pussy. Aria began to slow down her movements and slowly pulled out of Spencer. Aria took the strap on off, and lied beside spencer.

"Now I know what you meant when you said we were going to have a lot of fun tonight," Aria whispered.


End file.
